The present invention is a novelty item, in the form of an over-the-head face mask having the self-contained components to produce artificial noise apparently emanating from the face portion of the mask. More specifically, a rubber, latex or plastic face mask is provided which camouflages, hides, disguises, etc. the wearer thereof and contains suitable electronic components to produce noise, when and if desired. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the speaker, through which the noise is transmitted from the mask, is located within a protrusion of the face mask. The protrusion is itself camouflaged as a integral design feature of the mask itself. In this manner, the speaker is self-contained within the mask and, yet, the location from which the noise is transmitted is located proximal to the face portion of the mask in a quite realistic manner. The noise generated by the face mask can be in the form of musical computer sounding tones, computer sounding monotone language, a recorded series of sounds, or even sounds from the radio. All that is required is electrical components which provide signals to drive a speaker. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a speaker is driven by simple electrical components mounted on a circuit board but the circuit can take the form of an integrated circuit. In either case, the electrical components are connected and powered by a power source, in the preferred form, a battery. In addition, the face mask of the present invention provides light emitting diodes located in the pupils of the fake eyes of the face mask which, preferably, blink on and off simultaneously with the noise generation. They, too, are connected to the electrical circuit including the power source and on/off switch.
Face masks are worn by adults and children when attending Halloween parties, masquerade parties or in simple practical jokes or play. They are worn whenever an individual desires a novelty disguise or appearance. The fun of wearing a novelty face mask is often in the effect it has on the viewers of the mask, their expression of surprise, shock, horror, etc. The present invention is directed to providing a face mask with a face design camouflaging or disguising the wearer. In addition to the disguise characteristics of the face mask, a noise generator is provided to camouflage or hide the wearer's actual voice. The noise generator can, in the preferred embodiment, take the form of computer sounding tones or high frequencies and, yet, it can also be in the form of transmitting normal AM or FM radio signals. The noise can be computer sounding monotone language, a prerecorded message, musical tones or bells, etc. The present invention relates to providing a novelty face mask of the over-the-head type having a self-contained electrical noise generator including a speaker. The speaker is located immediately proximal to the face portion of the mask in a protrusion, integrally molded in the mask, which protrusion is a disguise feature of the face mask.